


I’m In Love

by achilleshoney



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay, Multi, Potions, lowkey fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleshoney/pseuds/achilleshoney
Summary: everyone is figuring out their feelings, scary!





	I’m In Love

**Author's Note:**

> im Jay and very gay! im new to this!  
> anyways  
> this is a Harry Potter 8th year AU oneshot (i know, its a lot) where everyone starts having feels for each other. its something i threw together and im lowkey proud of myself!! comment, like, do whatever you do on here,, enjoy babes! :)
> 
> (Hi, future Jay here. Wowow, someone insulted this as means of a compliment ?? I guess ?? and now I hate this piece of writing and I know what I'm doing now. Okay? Okay.)

~ I’m In Love ~

Experimented. Hermione had experimented with one girl during third year. Ron was being a prat and she had more choices, right? That was five years ago, no big deal. Those feelings for that girl didn’t last long though. So everything was okay now. Except her Amortentia potion smelled like old Quidditch robes. And expensive perfume.

She knew the feelings, whatever they were, wouldn’t last long. The relationship was distant and cruel.

Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger, who would’ve known? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Those two houses despised each other, pulling pranks and bad gags on each other. _Which is completely wrong,_ Hermione thought. _Inter-house cooperation is key._

But Pansy always stuck to Draco and probably even told him everything they did together.

“We held hands in Arithmancy yesterday.” “I think she’s finally getting the eye-rolling thing down.” “Her thigh brushed mine for longer than it probably should have.”

Hermione shook her head, her dark hair brandishing out around her.

 _Stop. You like Ron._ Hermione looked over at Ron, who was stirring his potion carefully, and turned pink like he was able to read her thoughts. She looked back at her potion and realized it was time to add the pearl dust.

Ron was being an absolute prat and she wanted to know what it would feel like to have a girls hand in hers. That’s what 13 year old girls thought of, right? She was young and faultless. Who could blame her? Her potion started to smell like homemade bread. She smiled to herself.

_Shit. I’m in love._

“What the bloody hell?” Ron’s voice rang out. Hermione glanced over at Ron whose potion was steaming remarkably. He threw in a pinch of pearl dust and the steam came up in great spirals. ‘W-what..?” he mumbled to himself.

Hermione “pssted” at him and mouthed “more moonstone.” Ron looked over at her, went pink, and shook his head slightly. She suppressed a laugh and looked back at her own potion.

~ ~ ~

“What the bloody hell?” Ron shouted. His potion was a perfect shade of light pink. And it smelled like Hermione. Not the nice perfume that she always used. It was the distinct smell of the gold that was on her necklaces. Maybe if he added more pearl dust it would go away. It wasn’t the actual smell of Hermione. No, he was bloody terrible at potions, he probably did it wrong.

 _Terrible at potions,_ he thought as he threw in the bit of dust that was left. His potions steamed in great spirals. “W-what..?” he said quietly. It smelled like Hermione even more. The pleasant smell of orange peels that lingered off her.

“Psst!” Ron looked over at Hermione who was mouthing the word “moonstone” at him. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders naturally. He, unfortunately, flushed pink, shook his head, and looked down at his cauldron. He saw her look back at her cauldron out of his peripheral vision and sighed shakily. He always knew the feelings had been there...ever since fourth year when he didn’t know if Harry hated him or not, when Hermione kept reassuring him and even did one of his History of Magic essays...but orange peels? That was something else. Only something he smelled at the Burrow.

 _We kissed once! I thought it was because of all the trauma…fuck,_ Ron thought. He sighed and stirred his concoction.

~ ~ ~

Harry stood up slowly, trying to push the terrible dream he just had to the back of his mind. He pulled on his trainers and slung his bag over his shoulder. He walked to the door before tripping over a pair of stacked books. Harry swore loudly.

“Shit, Draco!” God, this wasn’t the place for him. He shoved the books over to the wall and opened the dormitory door marked “8TH YEARS” in violently gold letters. 8th year. Harry snorted to himself and ran his fingers through the dark mop on top of his head.

8th year didn’t bring anything that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick said it would. “Build relationships and bonds! We don’t have room to have pessimistic people in this castle!” McGonagall said on their first day of term. Hermione gazed at her like she was God himself. (“What an idol….” she would whisper on some nights.) Ron always locked eyes with Harry and gave him the “I know, mate” look. He was always impressed with Hogwarts. Every year. But this was rubbish.

 _Pairing up all four houses, shoving them into two dormitories. Plus half of them have PTSD,_ Harry thought sarcastically, walking towards the Potions classroom. Harry had been late to every class for the past two weeks, but the professors didn’t mind. He was “The Chosen One” (or whatever they called him these days) so no one tracked him down when he was gone. Except Draco, which was weird. Hermione would be the one to plague him all day, following him around like a little puppy who couldn’t get enough of their owner. He didn’t really mind Draco asking him if he could borrow a Charms textbook or what the topic was in Transfiguration. Harry knew he was doing it just to make sure Harry was “okay.” Draco was the second best person in any subject. Hermione probably only passed him with two O.W.L.’s.

Harry reached the Potions classroom and opened the door just enough so he could slip in. He gave an endearing smile to Professor Slughorn and received the usual pity smile back. He ambled over to Ron who was staring at his potions book and sat down across from him. The potion in the black cauldron was light pink and smelled familiar. Like...leather…

_...and awful shampoo. Oh. Oh--_

\--no!” Harry called out. The temperate chatter of the classroom ceased as every student looked at Harry. Hermione seemed to just have noticed Harry and crossed her arms. Ron was looking at Harry like it was his fault Harry had shouted. Pansy and Draco’s faces were swimming in formidably steam that smelled like...vanilla.

_Fuck._

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

~ ~ ~

“No, you have to put--”

“Pans, I love you to death, but I know what I’m doing,” Draco said pushing Pansy down into her chair. Their potion was still clear. He threw in a regular amount of moonstone into the cauldron and stirred it for five minutes.

“You know, I knew what I was doing,” Pansy said from his right. Draco sighed. He looked over at Pansy. She was picking gum off the bottom of her black, lace-up boots. She wasn’t wearing tights and if her skirt would’ve been half an inch shorter you could’ve seen right up it.

“For heaven’s sake, uncross your legs,” Draco said squinting reproachfully. Pansy glanced up at him and slowly uncrossed her legs. “You wh--”

“No. I’m a 18 year old girl. There’s a difference,” Pansy said, smirking. Draco rolled his eyes and threw in the pearl dust. A rush of steam came up in significant swirls with the aroma of fresh parchment and nutmeg.

“Woah….” Pansy whispered beside him. She was sitting up straight in her chair. Draco went pink and stirred the potion.

 _Pansy, out of all people can’t read minds. Get your shit together,_ Draco thought as Pansy leaned forward to smell the potion again.

“Oh, look who it is,” whispered Pansy secretly into Draco’s ear. Draco looked up to find Harry giving that completely awful, tempting smile. Draco glanced at Pansy in a way that meant “shut the hell up”. Pansy winked and sat back down.

_I’m so glad she’s on my side._

A few minutes passed and the smell of fresh parchment grew stronger. Pansy kept darting glances between her polished fingernails and the cauldron.

“Hey, Pans, what do you--?”

“No!”

Draco looked up quickly. Harry was staring at his cauldron in disbelief. Pansy stood up next to Draco and was looking at Harry. Everyone was quiet and the room was full of carefully stirred steam.

“Fuck,” Harry mumbled glancing at Draco.

“Language Potter!” Pansy shouted.

~ ~ ~

“Language Potter!” Pansy said from the corner of the room. Hermione quickly looked at her. She was whispering to Draco who was bright pink. Hermione uncrossed her arms and something dawned on her.

“Oh my God,” she breathed looking back at Harry. She made sure her potion was still simmering and then hurried over to him. He had his head in his hands and he was staring at the dirty table. “Harry!” He jumped at the sound of his name and looked up at her.

“Wha--?”

“You like Draco!” Hermione said absolutely beaming. Harry turned terribly red. Ron looked up from the potion that was as pink as Draco’s face.

“Wh-what..?” Harry spluttered. Hermione waited for an answer.

“What the hell, mate?” Ron whispered looking at Harry then Hermione then back again. All three of them turned to the corner as an audible “fuck” sounded. Draco was staring at Harry like a deer in headlights and Pansy was crying from laughter. The smell of the potent, expensive perfume extinguished itself from the room as Hermione swore to herself that she was going to make this happen. 

 


End file.
